The Queen & The Warrior
by BrunetteAmbitionxo
Summary: Post 6x06. Daenerys has returned to Mehreen along with Daario. Another attempt on her life brings them closer than ever.


Blood curdling screams from the crowds were ringing in her ears, the red dust rising from the ground was in enough to blind her. Another attempt on her life, another day of being Queen.

She had gotten used to this life, there was no escaping it if she wanted to chase her destiny and sit upon the Iron Throne ruling the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. That was her birthright and obtaining it could cost her, her life. She knew the risks, yet, it did not deter her once.

Not a moment ago, she was walking along the streets of Mehreen with her advisors Tyrion, Varys, Missandei, Grey Worm and Daario Naharis. She had just returned with the latter, along with her khalasar of bloodriders, to restore order to Mehreen's economy and society which had broken down in her absence. So far she had succeeded, and the people flocked to her as their guardian and protector, just as Kinvara had promised.

Now she lay upon the ground. Two strong hands had pushed her out of the way of an airborne spear. She fell hard to the floor and felt his body on top of hers, protecting her. Slowly, she looked up, squinting through the dust clouds to see Grey Worm rushing towards her assailant with his fellow Unsullied brothers. She glanced to her left seeking Missandei, who was well protected by Varys, whilst Tyrion ordered the Unsullied to form a circle and protect their Queen and her people. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. From what she could see in the crowds, the people of Mehreen were unharmed.

The body on top of hers rolled to her side and the weight holding her down was lifted. Vary's, Tyrion and Missandei were immediately by her side lifting her up, ensuring she was not injured. Missandei smiled reassuringly at her Queen and felt a surge of relief through her body until her eyes darted behind her Grace, to the Queens saviour. Tyrion who was no longer holding Daenery's hand disappeared behind her. Daenerys followed Missandei's gaze and turned around to see Daario Naharis laying on the floor with the arrowhead of the spear meant for her, embedded in his collarbone.

"No" Daenerys whispered, she felt her heart sink as though her life force had been drained. Her entire being was numb as she ran to Daario's side.

Tyrion could see the affection Daenerys had for her fallen soldier and knelt beside her trying to provide solace to his Queen. He looked to Varys who came to Daarios aid and felt for a pulse.

Grey Worm returned after apprehending Daenerys' attacker and the sight before him evoked panic from his normal emotionless existence. Missandei took his hand and buried her face into his shoulder as she could not bare to look at her fallen friend and her broken Queen.

Tears were brimming in Daenerys eyes as she stared at Vary's waiting for him to tell her exactly what she wanted to hear. When he said nothing, distress began to take hold of her and she searched Daario's face for any signs of life.

'This is not possible' she thought as she looked upon her warrior covered with his Second Sons armour. She reached for his face and closed her eyes praying to the gods for this not to be true.

"Ouch..that hurt like hell"

Daenerys opened her eyes wide and green met blue. Daario Naharis was alive and staring back at her.

Varys was fiddling about under the neckline of Daario's armour trying to find a pulse when he removed his hand instantly at the sound of his voice. Missandei turned her face away from Grey Worm's shoulder with a smile upon her lips. Grey Worm breathed out as he felt some form of alleviation of his worry. Tyrion's body was now less tense and a small laughter left his throat.

"I thought you were.." Daenerys began, her face still full of concern.

"Dead? Not so easily I'm afraid" Daario replied with his signature cocky smile beginning to form around his mouth. He turned his head to Vary's.

"What the hell were you doing feeling around my neck for so long?" Daario teasingly said.

"I was trying to feel for your pulse but your bloody armour is so restrictive!" Vary's replied with a sarcastic tone.

Daario rolled his eyes, "Help me up"

Grey Worm immediately came to his comrade's aid and helped Vary's raise Daario to his feet.

Daenerys' eyes never left Daario's face even when Tyrion pulled her back to give them some room to help Daario up. She feared that if she blinked, Daario would not be alive and may disappear from her sight.

"Take him to my chamber and see to his wound" She ordered.

"That is not necessary Your Grace, I'm fine" Daario said comfortingly

"Your Queen is not asking you, Your Queen is ordering you. Do you dare to defy me?" Daenerys glared at him. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"Your Grace" Daario nodded with a small smile but immediately regret his action as he winced at the pain caused by the arrowhead stuck within his collarbone.

As Daario was led away by Vary's and Grey Worm, he turned to the leader of the Unsullied.

"Who attacked her?" He demanded.

"Son of Harpy" Grey Worm replied.

Daario turned to Vary's, "I thought you had gotten rid of them"

"It is being handled. This is the first one we have seen in weeks", Vary's stated.

"Let's hope he was the last one" Daario said firmly, as he headed towards Daenerys' private quarters.

Tyrion looked up at his Queen who was stood frozen to the spot, watching Daario walk away.

"It's only a flesh wound Your Grace, we can have the best healers tending to him within the hour" Tyrion reassured.

"Please see to it immediately"

"Of course, Your Grace. Perhaps we should also head back indoors now." Daenerys nodded.

Missandei returned to her rightful place besides the Queen and gently held her hand. "Your Grace?" Daenerys turned to look at Missandei with a forlorn look upon her face. "He will be fine" She reassured. "You care deeply about him" Missandei smiled knowingly at her Queen whose expression relaxed slightly, and led her inside.

—

The sun was beginning to set in Mehreen. The days events had taken a toll on everyone. Daario Naharis was propped onto the headrest of the royal bed, with the best healer in all of Essos tending to his wound. Daenerys was watching intently with her Handmaiden by her side, as Tyrion ensured their safety; ordering more guards to be posted at her door following the recent attempt on her life.

Varys had set out to meet Kinvara to discuss the continuing threat of the Sons of Harpy, taking Grey Worm with him at the Queen's request. Daenerys knew that tomorrow she would have to deal with this matter herself, but for tonight, she would not leave Daario's side as he has never left her's.

Daario grimaced as the healer applied the final dressing. When his eyes met Daenerys' concerned ones, he winked at her and instantly knew he had affected her when a red blush creeped into her cheeks. The poor Queen had lacked any colour in her face since the incident.

The healer started gathering his things together and placed two small vials onto her table. "No more than 3 drops of Essence of Nightshade if you are unable to fall asleep tonight, and you'll need Milk of the Poppy to ease the pain", the healer addressed Daario.

Daario looked towards the vials, "They will not be necessary".

Daenerys intervened, "Thank you, I will make sure he takes them, if he needs them". She stepped forward with a worried expression, "There is no infection?" she asked hesitantly.

The healer smiled, "None at the moment, Your Grace, however I shall need to see him everyday for one week to change his dressings to ensure no infection takes hold"

"Of course, my advisors will make the necessary arrangements", Daenerys stated, as she indicated to Tyrion.

Tyrion understood, "If that is all you can do for him today, I'll see you out"

"Your Grace" Both men said as they bowed and exited her chambers.

Daenerys turned towards her dear friend. She smiled at her, knowing that if it wasn't for Missandei she would probably have not remained so calm today. "You can take the night off Missandei, today's events have been more than enough excitement for one day"

Missandei smiled knowingly, "Are you sure Your Grace?"

"Yes I'm sure, perhaps you can teach Grey Worm one of your 19 languages", Daenerys teased.

Missandei giggled, "Your Grace", she bowed then followed the same path Tyrion and the healer had taken a few moments ago.

They were now alone.

Daario watched Daenerys with fascination. The Queen strode to a table, at which Missandei had placed a bowl of warm water at the healers request. It was unused. Daenerys picked up a cloth and dipped it into the water. She then made her way to Daario's bedside and knelt beside him on the floor.

Daenerys gently pressed the wet cloth on to Daarios forehead. Undeniably it soothed him, but this was his Queen, and, this was not her duty. "Your Grace please, you don't have to.."

"I want to", His Queen had silenced him. She softly continued to pat his forehead and Daario could not help closing his eyes in bliss.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Daario asked, acknowledging the days events, as he opened his eyes and gazed upon her beautiful face.

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry."

Daenerys paused and smiled cheekily, "I never thought I would live to see the day that Daario Naharis apologised to me"

Daario laughed, "I never thought I would live to see your face again after today"

Daenerys' face fell and Daario immediately regret his words, "Sorry, bad joke" as he took the cloth out of her hands and held them tenderly in his own.

"I swore an oath to you Daenerys Stormborn. My sword is yours. My life is yours. My heart is yours. My duty is to protect you no matter the cost."

Daenerys sighed, "You could have died."

"My life is insignificant compared to yours, besides my armour protects me."

"Your armour didn't stop that arrowhead penetrating your collar, an inch more and it could have hit your neck."

"If I had armour up to my neck, my movements would be very restricted."

"At least you would be alive."

Daario reached out and stoked her face lovingly, "I am alive."

Daenerys looked into his eyes and took a deep breath, "I cannot lose you."

Daario frowned, "Never."

"No, you don't understand." Daenerys said with a sad smile, "Your life is significant to me. I need you by my side when I take the Seven Kingdoms"

Daario nodded, "Of course, my duty is to do your will"

Daenerys' expression changed to almost heartbroken. She breathed out and began again.

"I also need you by my side when I rule the Seven Kingdoms"

Daario looked at his Queen in awe.

Daenerys could feel his gaze and blushed furiously. She looked down at their intertwined hands and began to stroke his knuckles tenderly.

"My first husband, the great Khal Drogo, perished from an infected wound."

Daario felt like an idiot, he knew the story of Daenerys and the Khal, how her brother sold her to Drogo in return for his army. How they both grew to care for one another. How she had lost his baby whilst trying to save him from death.

Daario bowed his head, "Forgive me, my Queen, I did not think about how my injury could stir up memories of your past"

"There is nothing to forgive." Daenerys smiled whole heartedly. "Khal Drogo died before I could tell him how I felt. I vowed never to feel that way about another man and to never make that same mistake again."

Daario felt a tinge of jealousy.

"And then you came along, with your lingering gaze and your two talents"

Daario raised his head and once again blue met green.

"I owe you my life Daario Naharis, for you have saved me countless times..in more ways than one."

Daenerys had never seen Daario rendered speechless and internally she beamed with pride. She reached out and gingerly played with his beard, careful not to touch his wound by mistake.

"Do you remember what you said to me the night you confessed your jealousy of Hizdarh?"

Daario raised his eyebrow, "You think I'm petty enough to speak ill of a man just because he represents competition?"

Daenerys giggled and smiled sincerely, "Your Queen asked you a question, be serious"

"I made a speech about freedom and asked you to marry me" Daario said, grinning at the memory.

"You were right, a Queen should be able to do what she likes. I am now the Queen of a liberated Slaver's Bay, I now have the people of Mehreen behind me. When we travel to Westeros to take the Iron Throne, I am sure that my advisors would want me to marry someone of importance in order to forge an alliance."

Another prick of jealousy consumed Daario.

"I have married a man I loathed for the greater good and look how that turned out."

Daario sniggered slightly.

"I have never wanted to do things the same as my predecessors. I now choose freedom over duty"

Daario looked at Daenerys expectedly.

"Marry me Daario Naharis, because I am in love with you and I want to be free"

Daario's face lit up, "Daenerys Stormborn..I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes upon you"

Daenerys felt tears of joy filling her eyes. She leaned forward and captured Daario's lips in a fierce kiss. Passion began to take over and Daenerys was pulled up off the floor onto Daario's lap.

Both were reluctant to break their yearn-full kiss however they were going to run out of air soon. Unwillingly they separated their lips and leaned against each others forehead. Daario stoked her unbraided, silver hair.

"My Queen, when it comes to Westeros you must do what needs to be done. But, I will gladly marry you in a heartbeat if this is what you wish."

"It is what I wish. For once, a marriage that isn't political, a marriage that is for love."

Daario smiled his signature confident smile.

"You are truly a conquerer Daenerys Stormborn, you have conquered me"

Daario leaned in to kiss his Queen's neck.

"We'll be conquerers together, as man and wife."

Daario paused his attack of her neck and looked lovingly into Daenerys' eyes, "As your husband, I promise to remain as I am, your loyal subject, and let you remain as you are, my Queen. Should you desire anything else from me, all you need to do is ask."

Daenerys was elated. She would never give up her ambition to sit on the Iron Throne and Daario Naharis was the only man who could love her as his wife despite this. They would not rule together. She would rule with him bound to her side for he was her Warrior and she was his Queen.

—

Lost in her thoughts, Daario Naharis continued the assault of his Queen's neck.

Daenerys' senses finally caught up with her and her head lolled back in pleasure, "Mhmm." She had missed him. Being held up in Vaes Dothrak without her lover was another kind of torture.

Daario began his journey from the nape of her neck all the way to her mouth, planting kisses at every opportunity. Daenerys caught a glimpse of his newly applied dressing, 'He's injured.' she thought.

"Perhaps we should wait until you've recovered"

"I'm fine", Daario replied in between kisses.

Daenerys was fighting an internal war; it felt like heaven being back in her lovers arms and soon they would be man and wife, nonetheless, she did not want Daario to hurt himself some more, she needed to prevent this going any further. "You could tear your stitches."

Daario halted, an amused expression forming upon his face. "Your Graces' concern is very touching."

A flirty smile formed on Daenerys lips. Daario began to stroke her cheek delicately.

"It's a fine thing that the healer is your guest then, isn't it?"

Daenerys knew she was defeated. She had promised herself that no matter what, tonight she would be there for her future husband.

Daario's eyes began to fill with a lustful hunger. "Take off your clothes."

Daenerys raised her eyebrow; amused by the fact that Daario using her infamous line against her. Her thoughts drifted back to the sweet memory that caused their relationship to change forever. She nodded courteously and tore herself away from her lover.

She stood up with her head held high and began to undo her dress. Daario watched with an earnest gaze. Her dress fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. Daario's breath hitched in his throat. His mouth ran dry and he swallowed instinctively. Daenerys' eyes never left his for a moment. She felt exactly as a Queen should; powerful.

Daario traced every curve of her milky skin with his eyes, taking in her gloriously naked figure. Growing impatient, he swung his legs over the bed and stood up. His bare chest glistened in the candlelight.

Daenerys scanned his body for any signs of weakness caused by his injury. She could not find any.

Daario stalked towards her, longingly staring into his future wife's eyes as he pulled her against him.

Daenerys stood up onto her tiptoes, placing her hands in Daario's hair, she brought his face towards her, forcefully catching his lips with hers. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to charge into her mouth. Daario brought his hand to her backside and cupped it, squeezing lightly. His fingers then began to move around her thigh, towards her front opening.

Daenerys rolled her hips instinctively, giving permission for Daario to continue his course. Daario's hand began to stroke her wet cunt. He smiled knowing that his Queen was wet for him, because of him. He decided to insert a finger inside her tight walls. Daenerys' lips pulled back. She looked at him unable to hide her contentment, the Warrior did not lie, this was truly one of his talents.

He began to tease her Grace, slowly pulling his finger out of her and pushing it softly back in. It was agonising. Daenerys' mouth opened, but she was silent, no sounds were coming out. He removed his finger much to Daenerys' annoyance. He brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it clean with gratification. Daenerys was mesmerised, she had truly missed this.

Daario leaned into her naked chest and laid of trail of feathering kisses from her collar down to her cunt. Daenerys closed her eyes in anticipation. She swallowed. Daario blew against her opening.

"Mhmm", Daenerys hummed. She didn't want to make a sound until he was inside her. She was currently finding it difficult to stick to this principle.

Daario kissed her opening and licked her folds leisurely. He was amused, he knew his Queen was fighting back her moans.

"You're overdressed", Daenerys breathed out, referring to Daario's breeches.

Daario dipped his tongue inside her. Daenerys threw her head back. Satisfied by his affectionate torment of his Queen, Daario stood up.

Daenerys began to undo his breeches. They fell to the floor revealing his erect member.

"Someones excited", she teased. Daenerys grasped his long throbbing manhood and stroked it from the shaft to the tip. Daario couldn't help but close his eyes in contentment.

Daenerys gently pushed him down to lay on the bed. Daario did as he was bid. She climbed on top of his lap once again, this time both were as naked as the day they were born.

She tenderly kissed his chest and traced her way down to his cock. She looked up at him shyly from underneath her lashes. Daario knew this was a ruse. Daenerys was never shy in the bedroom.

She licked his dick, placing the tip in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. This time it was Daario's turn to lean his head back in pleasure.

"Your Grace", Daario whispered. Daenerys knew what he wanted. She wanted it too. She contemplated torturing him a little longer but ultimately decided against it; they have the rest of their lives for that. He did injure himself saving her life today.

Daenerys climbed back up onto his lap. Placing her cheeks against his manhood. Daario opened his eyes and leaned forward in anticipation.

"Do what you do best Daario Naharis"

Daenerys lifted herself off of him, placing her opening above his erection. She grasped his member and lowered herself onto him. His cock entered her for the first time in months and began to fill her whole. Her walls quivered and tightened around him mimicking Daenerys' thoughts of never wanting to let him go. Daario placed his hands on her hips and thrust up into her. Daenerys cried out the most glorious moan a man could ever hear. It was music to Daario's ears.

Daenerys began to rock her hips back and forth, side to side. Daario began to growl. It was overwhelming even for her Grace. She reached out intending to use her headrest as support. Daario sat up instead and held her against him. One hand on her naked back and one hand cupping her breast. He squeezed it gingerly and rolled her erect nipple between his fingers. He brought his mouth towards her other breast and began to devour it whole. Daenerys cried out in pleasure.

She pulled Daario's hair and he released her breast. Green met blue for the third time that day. They both moved together as one, moaning each others name in synchronisation. Wanting to taste each other once more before they reached their end, they united their lips and allowed their tongues to dance together.

They were conquering one another. The Queen and the Warrior.


End file.
